


Development

by Eriathalia



Series: Changes [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: F/M, Luke is left in the rain, Luke proves his neverending patience, Rey is a woman, That means hormones included, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, sulking Rey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-04
Updated: 2016-02-04
Packaged: 2018-05-18 05:52:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5900803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eriathalia/pseuds/Eriathalia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Their relationship progresses slowly. It's not always easy.<br/>Luke has to learn that the hard way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Development

**Author's Note:**

> Follow up to 'Bond'  
> Heavens! I've grown attached to them. *siiiiiiigh*
> 
> For my best friend who was nagging me to start writing for quite some time. Wouldn't have started without her.

After that fateful evening their relationship flourishes. It is a slow and at times tedious process, but Rey is delighted all the same.

There is something shy and inexperienced about her partner and she finds him blushing frequently. It doesn't take much. A smile, a soft touch to his cheek, simple words of praise. She finds that he is soaking them up like a sponge, almost glowing with happiness, even if he tries to hide it behind his thick beard.  
Rey often tells him how adorable he is. Luke, she finds, will hastily turn away to save his dignity, though he usually gives her another made up reason. He’s ever the stern Jedi master, only with her the calm exterior cracks and makes way for a glance behind his mask. Sometimes Rey would reach out and draw him in for a kiss, quietening his embarassed mumbling to a soft sigh.

With their strengthening connection her progress thrives as well. Where she had often been distracted with thoughts about him, trying to fathom the reason for his secretiveness, now arises a determination and natural talent not even her master expected.  
As a matter of fact she still has enough difficulties when it comes to deep concentration or patience. Those are clearly not her strongest traits. But she tries and whenever she looks at him Rey knows that it's alright. There never is disappointment, only love and pride. And just sometimes the slightest trace of frustration. Rey however will forgive him these slips, knowing well that her outbursts of ‘How do you even expect me to do this?’ - which are far from being a rare occurrence - would have sent anyone but him into a fit of complaints.

One day has her struggling with using the Force to help Luke rebuilding the old Jedi temple once more. She had almost managed to bring an especially heavy column to an upright position at its designated place, as a strong gust of wind startles her enough to let it drop, causing it to shatter. Throwing her hands into the air in what can only be seen as a gesture of utter annoyance, she slumps to the ground, crossing her arms and cursing under her breath.

“ Why is this so damn hard?!” Rey runs a hand through her hair in agitation, leaving it a complete mess. 

“Because learning is never easy” Luke sinks into the grass beside her, one arm wrapping around her slender shoulders. Unwillingly she shakes him off 

“Rey?” His voice is full of worry and a hint of hurt. She doesn't speak for several minutes.  
He tries again “Please, talk to me”

The answer resembles an outburst of frustration “And what, pray tell me, is there to say? I'm useless! I- how do you even stand me sticking around?” He didn't see that coming.

“Rey. Stop it! This is not like you at all.” He tries to calm her, the fingers of his real hand tracing her cheek.

“Stop it!” She imitates his tone perfectly, just like a sullen child.   
“You don't understand anything” She pushes his hand away.

“What do I not understand? Tell me so I can!” He’s at a loss. Decades living as a hermit have dulled his skills in dealing with a friend's emotions to a bare minimum, not even considering his experiences with a lover are close to non-existent. 

“Don't even try! Just- just leave me alone!” She gets to her feet and mutters “I’m leaving”, then stomps off in the direction of their hut. Ever since she confessed her feelings they had fallen into a comfortable routine, sharing the living space and on progressively more frequent occasions the bed, soaking up each other's warmth. She feels safe in his embrace and once in a while, when she wakes before him, she can see the content smile lingering even in his sleep.

But right now she wants to be alone, cannot stand his very existence. A voice in the back of her mind tells her how unreasonable this behavior is, how her partner does not deserve to be the subject of these untamed aggressions. Yet she walks on, eventually shutting the door with a loud crack. Rey flops onto the bed and covers her head with the pillow.

Luke on the other hand is left behind, mouth agape and a frown on his face. He misses her ever-cheerful presence already. But he can feel that following her this instant would only make things worse. So he remains, heart heavy, and meditates. Despite him being rather experienced in this, he cannot seem to relax and make his connection to the Force. The wind is way too cold. And that bird-like creature up in a tree to his right is chirping away. There's also the scent of rain. His face twitches when the first drop hits him. He takes a deep breath and attempts to regain his composure. Another hits him, soon developing into a constant stream drenching his robes and making his hair cling to his forehead. Luke endures it anyway. It matches his feelings just fine.  
Turning his face up to the sky he observes the swirl of dark clouds, eyes shielded by his good hand. 

It takes him several more hours to decide for getting up and back to their home. The soaking wet robes feel heavy on his shoulders and the cold makes him shiver violently by the time he reaches his goal.  
Carefully he tries the door handle. Of course he finds it locked. Tapping into the Force he manages to open it within seconds. Quietly he steps inside, eyes scanning the dimly lit room for his companion. Luke finds her sprawled on the bed, eyes open and bloodshot. She must have been crying. Slowly he approaches her and sinks down on the edge of the cot, ignoring the squelching noises his wet clothing makes. Gently, He brushes a strand of loose her from her face while she remains unmoving, simply watching his every move with a blank expression.

“How are you?” His hand wanders lower to cup her cheek. He can still feel the lingering dampness of her tears.

“I’m sorry Luke” She whispers and it sounds broken.

He smiles, one of his warm and gentle expressions which, up to this point, never failed to calm her. “Why? There's no reason to be.” Even though there is one he does not betray his thought. 

“You don't have to pretend.” She turns her face away “I didn't mean to be so...so…”

“Does it change anything? I'm not angry, you know?” He sighs. “Look at me. Please.” 

After long moments of hesitation she sits up, knees drawn up to her chest, chin leaned on top. “How did you manage?”

“Manage what?”He blinks in confusion. 

“All of this! The Force, your patience, moving objects and such”

He laughs, but it is cut off by a violent sneeze. She instinctively reaches out.

“You're soaked to the bone. What did you do?”

He shrugs “It's been raining for the past few hours”

“And you stayed outside? Fool!” Her hands have already begun peeling him out of his cloak. “You get changed, I'll make us some tea. Jedi knights can catch a cold, don't they?” 

A warm feeling spreads through his chest as she is fussing over him.

“What?” She looks at him as if he’d just grown a second head?

“Hmm?” He tilts his head to the side questioningly after removing his shirt.

“N-nothing” Rey quickly turns her attention to the task at hand, desperately trying to hide the deep blush that has spread down to her neck, leaving her face a nice shade of bright pink at seeing him bare-chested for the first time. Despite his age he was attractive beyond his eyes and smile.

“Rey..?” He expands her name almost teasingly and closes the distance between them after picking up the blanket still warmed from her lounging on it. Gently he draws her back against his chest, chin resting on her shoulder, the blanket securely wrapped around them both. She stiffens for just a second before the sensation of comfort and warmth make her relax into his embrace. “Insufferable man…”  
It evokes another heartfelt laugh.

“Maybe. But I'm yours”

“Doesn't make it any better!” She pouts like a small child.

“You're a big baby, you know that?” He kisses her cheek and leads her over to the bed, the cups forgotten on the counter. Shifting and squirming he finally sets into a position holding her, legs tangled and one hand playing with a strand of her hair, the blanket wrapping them up in a comfy bundle. 

“I still owe you an answer?”

“You do?” She raises her head from his chest.

“I didn't manage. Not at first” And he falls into the tale of Yoda lifting his X-wing from the swamp, vividly describing his astonishment about it. He tells her of the times he would have to carry his old master on piggyback, not once concealing all the details of his frustration and the way he used to rant about all of it being nonsense. 

By the time he finishes she is fast asleep, her head resting in the crook of his neck and their fingers entwined.


End file.
